Findin A Good Man
by maerose899
Summary: Songfic: Who will the girls choose when they are told to pick a good man.GWBZ HGDM LLHP RWMB PansPTB PadmaPJF


The search was on. Once every the year students got a day off. Each house had there own area of the great hall and if male you were not to venture outside of the designated area. Normally the students wouldn't participate but this year thanks to the teacher's insistence all fourth years and up were to come. The only people that were deemed exempt were those that had a different sexual orientation, even then those people were put in the side room to mingle. The point to the day was for the women to find their guy that they deemed worthy.

_Here's to findin' a good man  
_

As the day dawned, females gathered around in groups of eight that held no house rivalries. The girls talked about the type of man they wanted. One particular group consisted of Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Millicent Bulstrode, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Hannah Abbott.

_Got a bucket of Corona  
Enough stories to last all night  
About the trials and tribulations  
Of findin' Mr. Right  
Of findin' a good man  
_

"Nev, your going to go for Harry aren't you?" asked Pansy as they got up to go to the Great Hall with their drinks. They had waited for after lunch as it was tradition.

"No Pans, I mean that's like me asking if you're going to go for your Drakie-poo. Besides I think Luna wants at him. " Nevra told her as she finished her chocolate frog and cleaned her teeth with a spell.

Luna looked towards her friend with an expression of shock, she then proceeded to get out," What…me…Harry…umm yah. That means hands off the rest of you!!" She laughed as the rest exclaimed their agreements to not go after him. "So then who are going to go for?"

"You shall see." is all they got as they entered the hall.

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
And the cold mistreaters  
To the mama's boys who can't make a stand  
Here's to the superficial players  
The I love you too soon say-ers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to findin' a good man  
_

After entering the girls spread out to start their search. Luna's was the fastest as she found Harry and proceeded to kiss him into senselessness. Everyone noticed and decided to leave Harry alone as they got the message. After Luna, the next person to do her search was Milly as she went and kissed Ron roughly to claim him. As she let him out of the kiss to breathe, everyone saw that he was blushing a tomato red. Then, to the surprise of the entire hall, everyone heard moans (and loud ones at that) coming from their Head Boy and Head Girl Draco Malfoy and Mione Granger. That got Harry and Ron to yelling and make a commotion enough to distract the two enough to stop.

_  
Blind dates and horror stories  
Pushy guys and fast movers  
Let's dedicate this girl's night out  
To big talkers bad losers  
It's so hard findin' a good man  
_

Pansy's match went unnoticed by everyone but Terry Boot who was currently getting him and Pans to balance and lay on the bench at the same time as start a heavy snog session. Padma went to her long time boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchley and they started talking. People were starting to notice that Nevra was going from guy to guy every ten seconds. Susan was talking to a random sixth year Hufflepuff.

Hannah was talking with a friend from Ravenclaw as her boyfriend had graduated in an earlier year. As people started to talk Nevra was still going around but it was becoming more and more obvious what she was doing. Her brother and his best friend were noticing and were not happy to say the least.

_  
Here's to the liars and the cheaters  
And the cold mistreaters  
To the mama's boys who can't make a stand  
Here's to the superficial players  
The I love you too soon sayers  
If you hear me girls raise your hand  
Let's have a toast  
Here's to findin' a good man_

Slowly Nevra made her way through the seventh year Slytherins. She went from Theo Nott with the muscular down-to-earth vibe, to Blaise Zabini and his dark bad-boy aura. And just when she was going to move on, he grabbed her waist with strong arms and held her close. He whispered into her ear that he was not going to let her get away from him. "Good. I knew you were the one for me." Is all that she replied as she brought his head down to hers with a fiery passion that left the rooms occupants sweating and gasping for air with the rising pressure.

C'est Tout.


End file.
